Eine leidenschaftliche Begegnung
by Ryoko-chan91
Summary: Dem dreisten Meisterdieb Kaito Kid gelingt es, die hübsche Tochter eines Polizisten & gleichzeitig seine beste Freundin zu verführen.


Eine leidenschaftliche Begegnung

_Schon länger wollte ich eine erotische Kurzgeschichte schreiben, doch bisher habe ich mich nie getraut. Durch das aktuell in Japan erschienene Magic Kaito Kapitel inspiriert, habe ich mich nun doch an diese Geschichte gewagt und es hat mich ziemlich viele Nerven gekostet. Noch immer konnte ich mich nicht davon selbst überzeugen, dass mir das Schreiben von erotischen Texten liegt._

_Daher würde ich mich freuen, wenn ihr mir nach dem Lesen eure Meinung mitteilen würdet. Was hat euch gefallen, was hätte ich besser umschreiben können etc. _

_Aber jetzt wünsche ich euch erst einmal viel Spass beim lesen._

Aokos Augen glitzerten vor Zorn, als sie die Treppen zum Dach des Hotels hinauf hastete. Selten war sie so wütend auf den Meisterdieb gewesen, doch an diesem Abend hatte er es mit seinem dreisten Verhalten auf die Spitze getrieben. Sein Ziel war ein wunderschöner, geschliffener Amethyst gewesen. Dank der gezündeten Rauchbombe war es Kid gelungen, mühelos aus dem von Polizisten besetzten Zimmer zu entkommen. Hustend war Aoko auf den Flur geflüchtet und hatte ihren Augen kaum trauen können. Vor Schreck war sie erstarrt. Kaito Kid hatte es tatsächlich gewagt, sich als sie selbst auszugeben. Als die Tochter des Kommissars der Abteilung Kid.

Er hatte ihr noch grinsend zugezwinkert, bevor er im Treppenhaus verschwunden war. Wie so oft würde er vom mit seinem Drachengleiter vom Dach aus flüchten.

Keuchend lief sie die letzten Stufen und drückte die schwere Stahltür auf. Der unglaublich helle Vollmond blendete sie für wenige Sekunden.

Ganz lässig stand er dort, nicht weit von ihr entfernt und betrachtete den Edelstein im Mondlicht. Als sie hinaus stürmte, wandte er den Kopf zu ihr und grinste. Es schien fast so, als hätte er auf das Mädchen gewartet. Atemlos starrte Aoko ihn an. Noch immer trug er seine Maskerade und sie erschauderte, weil ihr Spiegelbild auf magische Weise lebendig geworden zu sein schien.

Seine Verwandlungskünste waren beeindruckend, doch diese Tatsache interessierte Aoko in dem Moment nur wenig. Dieser Verbrecher war schuld an dem vielen Stress und Ärger, den ihr Vater immerzu hatte. Wegen Kid machte er Überstunden und kam ständig schlecht gelaunt und völlig übermüdet aus dem Präsidium.

„Warum so wütend, Fräulein Polizistentochter?"

Aoko kochte vor Wut. Dieser überhebliche Idiot. Seine Arroganz überstieg sämtliche Vorstellungen.

„Wie kannst du es wagen, dich als mich auszugeben?", polterte sie laut. „Machst du das etwa öfter!"

Sein breites Grinsen reichte ihr als Antwort aus und sie ballte die Hände erbost zu Fäusten. Unglaublich.

„Verzeih mir bitte, ich sollte wissen, dass dir das nicht Recht ist ...", erwiderte er höflich, doch der ironische Unterton blieb ihr nicht verborgen. Er schnipste mit den Fingern und nebliger Qualm schien wie aus dem Nichts das gesamte Dach zu bedecken.

Nervös blickte Aoko um sich, ihre Augen tränten von dem Qualm. Was hatte er nur wieder vor? „Kid!", rief sie wütend aus und wandte sich herum. Ihr Atem stockte.

Der Dieb stand direkt vor, nun wieder in dem ihr vertrauten weißen Anzug und dem Zylinder. Grinsend blickte er auf sie herab. So nah wie in diesem Moment war sie diesem Verbrecher noch nie gewesen und unwillkürlich erschauderte sie. Viel zu verblüfft um zu reagieren, hob sie nur den Kopf und blickte in sein Gesicht. Trotz des Zylinders und des Monokels sah Aoko, wie attraktiv er sein musste. Dunkles, glänzendes Haar umrahmte sein anmutiges Gesicht. Und diese Lippen ...

Sie schluckte.

Eigentlich hätte sie ihm den Zylinder und das Monokel hinunter reißen sollen. Sie hätte hinter diese Fassade blicken sollen, doch das Mädchen konnte sich in diesem Moment vor Angst nicht rühren. Ihre Angst galt nicht Kid. Eher fürchtete sie sich davor, die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Denn alles in ihr verlangte danach, mit der Hand über seine Wangen zu streichen. Sie wollte seine Haut unter ihren Fingerspitzen spüren ...

„Hab ich dich erschreckt, Aoko?" In seiner Stimme lag unerwartet keine Spur mehr von Spott oder Arroganz. Sie klang ungewohnt weich und irgendwie auch verdammt anziehend.

Aoko spürte, wie ihre Wangen glühten. Es gelang ihm meisterhaft, sie zu verwirren und sie zum Narren zu halten.

„Ja, hast du! Verschwinde doch endlich, du Idiot. Worauf legst du es an!", presste sie zwischen zusammen gekniffenen Lippen hervor.

Er seufzte leise.

„So hässliche Worte aus dem lieblichen Mund einer wunderschönen Frau ..."

Und da hob der Meisterdieb ihr Kinn sanft mit den Fingern an und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

Erschrocken riss Aoko die Augen auf. Sie konnte sich nicht rühren. Stattdessen verbreitete sich in ihrem Körper explosionsartig ein Kribbeln und fegte gleichzeitig alle Vernunft und Vorsicht hinweg.

Seine Lippen schmiegten sich weich und warm an ihre und sie schloss die Augen. Der Kuss zeugte von einer unglaublichen Zärtlichkeit, die sie von Kid niemals erwartet hätte.

Der meistgesuchteste Dieb der Welt küsste sie, die Tochter eines Polizisten und sie ließ es einfach geschehen. Warum fühlte sich etwas derart Verbotenes nur so gut und richtig an?

Von sich selbst überrascht, stellte Aoko sich auf die Zehenspitzen um ihre Lippen noch fester an seine zu pressen. Der Meisterdieb umgriff ihr Gesicht nun zärtlich mit beiden Händen und seine Zunge leckte auffordernd über die Lippen des Mädchens. Eine ungewohnte, beängstigend wohlige Hitze schien sie zu durchströmen und mit einem erschrockenen Seufzen stieß sie Kid von sich. Atemlos blickte sie ihn an, die Wangen voller roter Flecken.

Der Schatten seines Zylinders verhinderte, dass sie den Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht sehen konnte.

„Verzeih mir, Aoko ..." Hörte sie da wahres Bedauern aus seinen Worten heraus? Er war im Begriff, das Dach zu verlassen und Aoko stürmte auf ihn zu. „Nein!", stammelte sie.

Von der Reaktion des Mädchens völlig verblüfft, bemerkte er erst viel zu spät, wie sich der kalte Bügel einer Handschelle um sein Gelenk schloss.

Die Wucht hatte sie beide zu Boden geworfen und so lag das Mädchen halb auf ihm. Aoko hatte sie aneinander gekettet.

Kaito grinste verschmitzt und zog sie mit seiner freien Hand gleich noch ein wenig näher zu sich. „Interessante Vorlieben hast du ...", hauchte er in ihr Ohr und das Mädchen erschauderte. Dank der Handschellen war sie ihm näher, als ihr eigentlich lieb war. Dabei war ihr Plan doch nur gewesen, diesen dreisten Dieb nicht entkommen zu lassen.

„Jetzt kannst du nicht mehr einfach so verschwinden, Kid.", meinte sie hämisch und ärgerte sich über das Zittern ihrer Stimme. „Mein Vater wird sicher bald hier sein und dann ist es für dich aus."

Kid schmunzelte nur. „Dann sollten wir uns woanders diesem kleinen Problem widmen.", erwiderte er und schon hatte er das Mädchen an die Hand genommen und zog sie mit sich über das Geländer des Hochhauses. Für einen Moment schienen Beide im freien Fall zu Boden zu stürzen, bis Kid seinen Gleiter öffnete und sie mit einem sanften Ruck in die Luft gehoben wurden.

„Lass mich gefälligst runter, Kid! Das ist Entführung!" Schimpfend, aber ohne Wahl, schwebte sie mit Phantom Kid über die Dächer der Stadt. Die Turmuhr schlug Mitternacht.

„Meine Liebe, vergiss bitte nicht, dass du ins in diese verzwickte Lage gebracht hast.", rief er amüsiert und landete schließlich zu Aokos Überraschung auf dem Hof ihrer Schule.

„Was hast du vor!"

Kid blieb ihr eine Antwort schuldig und zog sie stattdessen geradewegs in die Richtung ihres Klassenzimmers. Rasch traten sie hinein und er schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Woher weißt du, in welche Klasse ich gehe!", frage Aoko fordernd. Dieser Kerl wurde ihr immer unheimlicher. Und nun war sie ihm auch noch ausgeliefert, niemand wusste, wo sie war.

„Ich weiß alles über dich, Aoko Nakamori!", antwortete er mit einem geheimnisvollen Lächeln und strich ihr über die Wange. „Es ist wichtig, seinen Gegenspieler zu kennen, in jeglicher Hinsicht. Das gilt auch für dessen Familie."

Aoko errötete. Hatte er ihr auch nachspioniert? War er öfter in ihrer Nähe gewesen, ohne das sie es geahnt hatte?

„Aber nun zu den wichtigen Dingen ..."

Er packte sie an den Schultern und drückte sie gegen die Wand des Klassenzimmers. Ohne Hemmungen blickte er Aoko geradewegs in die Augen. „Der Schlüssel bitte.", forderte er leise.

Ihr Herz raste. Sein Gesicht war ihr so nah ...

„Und was ... wenn ich keinen Schlüssel habe?" In ihren Augen blitzte es herausfordernd und er presste sich noch fester an sie, ließ ihr keine Chance ihm zu entkommen. Als er sprach, spürte sie seinen warmen Atem an ihrem Hals und sie ertappte sich bei dem Wusch, seine Lippen auf ihrer Haut spüren zu wollen.

„Du hast einen Schlüssel, da bin ich mir sicher. Ich hoffe doch sehr, dass du ihn mir überlassen wirst. Ansonsten bin ich gezwungen, ihn mir zu nehmen ... egal, wo du ihn versteckt hast."

Bei dieser Drohung begannen die Gedanken in ihrem Kopf zu rotieren. Sie konnte ihn doch jetzt nicht einfach so entkommen lassen. Aber andererseits ... traute sie ihm zu, dass er nach dem Schlüssel suchen würde und ...

Sie seufzte erschrocken auf, als seine Zungenspitze sanft über ihr Schlüsselbein glitt und sie die aufkommende Hitze zwischen ihren Beinen spürte. Wieso ließ sie es zu, dass er sie dermaßen aus der Fassung brachte?

Erneut schmunzelte Kid über ihre Reaktion. „Du lässt mir keine andere Wahl ..." Aoko fühlte, wie seine Hände tastend über ihre Hüfte strichen.

„Nein.", rief sie erschrocken aus. „Ich gebe dir den Schlüssel."

Weil ihre rechte Hand an die von Kid gefesselt war, tat sie sich schwer mit dem Öffnen ihrer sperrigen Bluse.

„Ich helfe dir.", sagte er und öffnete geschickt Knopf für Knopf, ihre Bluse stand nun weiter offen, als es nötig gewesen wäre.

Nun tat er doch, was Aoko hatte verhindern wollen. Und darüber war sie viel zu entsetzt, als dass sie protestieren konnte.

Um ihren Hals hing ein feines Silberkettchen, an welchem der Schlüssel befestigt war. Ohne Hast zog er die Kette über ihren Kopf, strich dabei wie zufällig über ihre weiche Haut, während Aoko mit roten Wangen zu Boden blickte. Halb entblößt stand sie vor ihm, als er die Handschellen löste und diese klirrend zu Boden fielen.

Die plötzliche Stille danach war Aoko unheimlich. Auch wenn sie sein Gesicht nicht erkennen konnte, wusste sie, dass Kid sie musternd begutachtete. Die Blicke des Diebes konnte sie auf ihrer erhitzen Haut brennen spüren. Sie wollte nur noch weg. Weg von ihm. Sonst würde sie den Verstand verlieren.

„Wolltest du nicht gehen?" Sie konnte nicht anders, als diese Frage zu flüstern. Fast so, als wolle sie ihm diese nicht stellen.

„Ich möchte dich um einen Abschiedskuss bitten."

Sie biss sich auf die Lippen Beinahe hätte das Mädchen den Kopf geschüttelt. Kid nahm sich doch auch sonst Alles ungefragt und nun bat er sie um Erlaubnis? Aoko versuchte sich in eine halbwegs gerade Position zu rücken, wobei sie sich zwangsläufig berührten. Noch immer war sie zwischen Kid und der Wand gefangen. Seine Wärme strahlte auf sie ab und sachte Schauer zogen über ihren Rücken. Ein Kuss von Kaito Kid, wie viele Frauen und Mädchen träumten davon? Aber sie war keine seiner Fans, im Gegenteil. Und trotzdem ...

„Nun, gut ...", antwortete sie zögerlich und sie schnappte nach Luft, als ihre Lippen innerhalb von einer Sekunde miteinander verschmolzen waren. Der erste Kuss war noch sanft und vorsichtig gewesen. Doch dieser Kuss ließ Aoko zerschmelzen. Voller Begierde presste er sich an das Mädchen und sie schlang die Arme um seinen Hals. Als seine Zunge über ihren Hals glitt und sie seinen erhitzten Atem auf ihrer feuchten Haut fühlte, gab sie ein lautes Seufzen von sich. Seine Berührungen brannten auf ihrem Körper. Das Mädchen konnte seine Hände überall spüren und sie seufzte wohlig auf. Kid war ihr verdammt nah, schmiegte sich voller Verlangen an sie und Aoko spürte es zwischen seinen Beinen zucken. Und auch sie selbst schien bereits zu zerfließen. Voller Ungeduld riss an ihrem Oberteil und die letzten Knöpfe ihrer halb geöffneten Bluse flogen zu allen Seiten hinweg. Dennoch strich er mit einer unglaublichen Zärtlichkeit über ihren Körper, seine Finger wanderten sachte zu ihrem Rücken und Aokos Atem beschleunigte sich.

„Nur ein Wort von dir und ich höre auf.", flüsterte Kid in ihr Ohr und sie erschauderte unter seinen Händen.

Sie sollte nicht zulassen, was er da gerade mit ihr anstellte. Es war falsch, es gehörte sich nicht. Doch es fühlte sich so gut an. So richtig. So aufregend. Zwar konnte Aoko es sich nicht erklären, doch in diesem Moment wollte sie dem Meisterdieb blind vertrauen. Er sollte nicht aufhören. Sie wollte seine Nähe spüren. Sie wollte sich ihm anvertrauen.

Seine Finger fanden und öffneten den Verschluss ihres BHs und sie schloss die Augen. Kid musste die schneeweißen Handschuhe abgelegt haben, als er mit warmen Fingern sacht über ihre Brust strich und ihren BH abstreifte. In dem kalten Klassenraum wurden ihre Brustwarzen augenblicklich hart und sanft leckte er über die kleinen Knospen, während seine Hand über die glatte, weiche Haut ihres Oberschenkels tanzten.

In dem Mädchen machte sie eine freudige Ungeduld breit, die Erregung zwischen ihren Schenkeln wuchs. Weniger geschickt begann sie seine Krawatte zu lösen und das Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Sie ließ die Hände darunter gleiten und ertastete einen scheinbar perfekten Körper. Seine Haut glühte unter ihren Fingerspitzen.

Den Zylinder und das Jackett warf er achtlos zur Seite, dann griff er unter ihre Oberschenkel, hob das Mädchen mühelos hoch und setzte sie auf einem der Pulte ab. „So ist es bequemer für dich." Er presste ihre Beine auseinander und drückte sie fest an sich, rieb sich an ihr und traf dabei genau die richtige Stelle. Aoko stöhnte auf und krallte die Fingernägel in seine Schultern.

Kid grinste und ließ seine geschickten Hände herab gleiten. Er entlockte dem Mädchen ein weiteres Stöhnen, als seine Finger zwischen den Innenseiten ihrer Schenkel verschwanden. Ihr Höschen war bereits feucht und warm von der Hitze, die sie ausstrahlte und er lächelte.

Aoko lehnte den Kopf an seinem Brustkorb, erregt und gleichzeitig fassungslos über das, was sich abspielte.

Kid hatte ihren Slip beiseite geschoben und sie stieß einen erstickenden Schrei aus, als sie gleichzeitig sehen und fühlen konnte, wie einer seiner langen Finger vorsichtig in sie eindrangen. Sie konnte beobachten, wie er immer wieder quälend langsam in sie glitt, sein Finger glitzerte feucht. Inzwischen war ihr Atem nur noch ein unregelmäßiges Keuchen und auch Kaito viel es schwer, sich auf seine Atmung zu konzentrieren. Er ließ einen zweiten Finger in die warme Nässe gleiten und bewegte die Hand rascher. Immer wieder traf er in ihr einen Punkt, der sie aufstöhnen ließ.

„Kaito ..." Sie biss sich auf die Lippen.

Mit zitternden Händen strich sie sein Hemd ab und machte sich wagemutig daran, den Gürtel seiner Hose zu öffnen, unter dem Stoff war bereits eine deutliche Wölbung zu sehen.

Mit sachter Zurückhaltung und doch neugierig, tastete sie darüber, während er ihren Slip über die Beine zog und sich selbst schließlich auch des beengenden Stoffes entledigte.

Sanft küsste Kid das Mädchen und sie öffnete ihren Mund ganz leicht, um seine Zunge gewähren zu lassen. Er hielt sie weiterhin fest an sich gedrückt und sie berührten sich flüchtig. Die Wärme zwischen seinen Schenkeln war unglaublich. Leicht rieb sie sich an ihm und brachte ihn damit zu einem Stöhnen, dass sie selbst unglaublich erregte und noch feuchter werden ließ. Aoko wollte ihn nur noch in sich spüren, wollte seine Hitze sie ausfüllen lassen.

„Ich werde vorsichtig sein.", sagte er keuchend, doch sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Bitte, tu es schnell und lass mich den Schmerz dann vergessen.", stöhnte sie zwischen zwei Küssen. Voller Begierde klammerten sie sich einander und mit einem tiefen Stoß drang er in sie ein. Das Mädchen biss sich ächzend auf die Lippen. „Bitte hör nicht auf ..."

Er umgriff ihr Becken, um sich besser in ihr bewegen zu können. Der anfängliche Schmerz verschwand rasch und sie drängte sich verlangend an ihn, bis sie einen gemeinsamen Rhythmus fanden. Er stieß nun schneller zu und irgendwann trafen sie in diesem Takt den richtigen Punkt.

Den Kopf in den Nacken gestützt, die Augen geschlossen, gab sie sich dem anbahnenden Gefühl in ihrem Inneren hin. Aus dem unbeständigen Kribbeln waren kleine, wellenartige Schübe geworden, die größer wurden und sie in einer Flut mitrissen. Und mit jeder dieser Wellen wuchs auch dieses Gefühl in ihr, es überschwemmte sie förmlich.

Kaito schien es nicht anders zu ergehen, sein Atem ging immer schneller und seine Stöße zeugten von Ungeduld.

Aoko ließ sich treiben, bis sie plötzlich eine letzte, gewaltige Welle überrollte. Auf eine unvorstellbar angenehme Weise fühlte es sich an, als würde sie von sich selbst weggerissen werden. Überwältigt warf sie den Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte laut auf, ein Zucken ging durch ihren Körper und auch Kid fand wenige Sekunden nach ihr seinen Höhepunkt, völlig fasziniert und erregt von Aokos Reaktion.

Keuchend klammerten sie sich aneinander, sie lehnte sich erschöpft an ihn und Kid strich ihr über den Rücken. Kaum merklich zitterte Aoko und er begann, ihre Kleidung zu richten und umarmte das Mädchen fest, um sie zu wärmen. Für ein paar Minuten harrten sie so aus, lauschten gegenseitig ihrem Atem.

„Du bist einfach wundervoll, Aoko.", wisperte er überraschen und zum ersten Mal vernahm sie in seiner Stimme etwas Vertrautes. Verwundert hob sie den Kopf und blickte ihn an. Es war natürlich viel zu dunkel, als dass sie sein Gesicht hätte erkennen können.

„Ich beginne zu glauben, dass du ein anderer Mensch bist, als ich angenommen habe.", erwiderte Aoko.

Sie hörte ihn leise lachen und es klang unglaublich gequält. Aber warum? Weshalb schienen ihre Worte ihn so zu schmerzen?

„Wirst du mir irgendwann dein wahres Gesicht zeigen, Phantom Kid?"

Seine wunderliche Antwort folgte erst nach einem kurzen Zögern, so als müsse er sich diese Frage erst einmal selbst stellen.

„Irgendwann werde ich es sogar müssen und ich weiß nicht, ob es dir gefallen wird."

In der Dunkelheit tastete Aoko nach seinem Gesicht und strich liebevoll über die erhitzte Haut seiner Wangen.

„Hässlich bist du bestimmt nicht.", meinte sie trocken und kicherte dann. Sie ließ sich zurück in seine Arme sinken. „Ich will dich sehen können, Kid. Ich will dir ins Gesicht schauen können und dich lachen sehen. Und ich will die Person hinter Phantom Kid kennen lernen. Du bist ein Dieb, aber du bist kein schlechter Mensch, wie ich inzwischen glaube."

Er blieb stumm, spielte scheinbar nachdenklich mit ihren Haaren.

„Ich wünsche mir, dass du noch der gleichen Meinung bist, wenn du mein Gesicht irgendwann siehst."

Seine Aussage war für sie mehr als rätselhaft. Sie wusste nicht, was sie darüber denken sollte. Sicherlich hatte er Angst, sie würde ihn abweisen. Eigentlich wusste das Mädchen ja selbst nicht, was sie wollte. Eine gemeinsame Zukunft erschien ihr unwahrscheinlich, doch nicht unmöglich. Aber irgendwann wollte sie ihm zumindest ohne jegliche Maskerade frei in die Augen blicken können.

„Wirst du irgendwann aufhören, ein Dieb zu sein?", fragte sie hoffnungsvoll.

„Ja.", antwortete Kid mit ernster Stimme, ohne auch nur eine Sekunde zu zögern.. „Aber vorher muss ich noch etwas sehr Wichtiges herausfinden und das ist mir nur in der Rolle als Kaito Kid möglich. Ich verlange nicht von dir, dass du das verstehst. Es ist verzwickt. Doch irgendwann werde ich es dir erklären, das verspreche ich dir."

Das Mädchen nickte. Sie wusste, Kid brach keine Versprechen.

Plötzlich begann es in ihrer Rocktasche zu vibrieren und sie schrak zusammen. Aoko hatte völlig vergessen, dass man wahrscheinlich schon seit einiger Zeit nach ihr suchte und ihr Vater in heller Aufregung sein musste.

Sie zog das Handy hervor und las kopfschüttelnd die SMS. Aoko hatte sich geirrt. Niemand suchte nach ihr. Aokos Vater war davon ausgegangen, dass sie schon längst zu Hause war und sie solle bitte schlafen gehen und nicht auf ihn warten, er müsse noch länger im Präsidium bleiben.

Sie hielt Kid die Nachricht und er kicherte leise. „Dein Alter bekommt aber auch absolut nichts mit ..."

Der Displays des Handys erhellte sein Gesicht und Aoko erstarrte. Für Sekunden hatte sie einen jungen, attraktiven Mann vor sich gesehen. Doch viel wichtiger: Sie kannte ihn, ganz sicher! Aber woher nur?

„Ich bringe dich nach Hause, bevor der gute Nakamori noch zurück kommt und in Panik gerät, weil du nicht im Bett liegst.", sagte er schmunzelnd und Aoko ließ sie sich von ihm auf den Arm nehmen. Mit einem Sprung aus dem Fenster des Klassenzimmers glitten sie dank des Gleiters rasch von dem Gelände der Schule. Als Kid sich dem Hause Nakamori näherte, war er über das geöffnete Fenster in Aokos Zimmer dankbar, denn inzwischen war sie in seinen Armen eingeschlummert und er wollte in ihrem süßen Schlaf nicht stören. Ganz sachte legte er sie auf ihrem Bett ab und deckte sie zu. Dann zog er den Amethyst aus seiner Westentasche und legte ihn auf ihrem Nachtschränkchen ab. Dieser Edelstein war nicht der gesuchte Pandorastein und so konnte er seinem rechtmäßigen Besitzer wieder ausgehändigt werden. Im Mondschein sah Aoko wie ein Engel aus und er beugte sich über sie, um ihr einen Kuss zu geben. Als er sich aufrichtete, blinzelte sie ihn im Halbschlaf mit müden Augen an. Sie betrachtete ihn liebevoll und da wusste sie es plötzlich, ganz unerwartet war ihr diese Erkenntnis gekommen. Die Worte lagen ihr bereits auf der Zunge, als Aoko lächelte und sich in ihre Decke kuschelte.

„Ich hab mich doch nicht geirrt.", murmelte sie kaum hörbar, als Kid im Begriff war, durch das Fenster in die Nacht zu verschwinden. Erstaunt wandte er sich zu ihr herum.

„Aoko?"

Doch das Mädchen war bereits eingeschlafen, auf ihren Lippen lag ein leises Lächeln.


End file.
